


What's Lost Is Always In Our Hearts

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [24]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh can't sleep so Chuck sits with him and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Lost Is Always In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> No Keegan in this one, sorry. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck rolled over on his other side to curl up against Raleigh because Raleigh wasn’t being the big spoon and Chuck just wanted to cuddle and sleep. However, after turning around, he noticed that Raleigh’s spot was empty. Furrowing his brow, Chuck touched the empty space to find it cold. He hadn’t notice Raleigh getting out of bed. Chuck sighed and climbed out of bed to go search for his husband. 

He tiptoed around the house looking for the older man but couldn’t find him anywhere. As Chuck made his way to the kitchen, he noticed the back door leading to their backyard was open. He walked towards it and stopped in front of Raleigh’s back. He made his way around Raleigh and sat down next to him, not even jostling him. 

Raleigh seemed to be somewhere else, he was in a trance of some sort. Chuck carefully touched his arm and moved back in case Raleigh came back throwing punches.

“Mm?” Raleigh murmured as he turned to look at Chuck.

Raleigh looked ten years older in that moment, Chuck could see the stress and lack of sleep taking its toll on Raleigh.

“You weren’t in bed.” Chuck said and leaned his head on Raleigh’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry.” Raleigh spoke and kissed Chuck’s head.

“You didn’t. It’s okay.” Chuck mumbled into Raleigh’s shoulder.

“What are you doing out here?” Chuck asked as his arm wrapped around Raleigh’s waist.

“Couldn’t sleep. Kept thinking of Yancy. Seeing Keegan and Jaz playing earlier. It---“ Raleigh sighed.

“I know there’s nothing I can do, I can’t bring him back. It doesn’t mean that I don’t wish he was here, doesn’t keep me from believing that he _should_ be here.” Raleigh continued.

“Some days I wish my mum was here. I wish she was here to bake with Keegan or other things grandmas do. There’s nothing wrong with wishing, Raleigh, but when it consumes you, that’s when it begins to interfere with your life.” Chuck said.

“We have more family than most people, Rals. Sure we’re short some people, physically, but they’re always in our hearts. We can’t take what we have for granted because we’re too focused on what we’re missing. It’s not fair to the family that’s alive nor to those who are no longer with us.” Chuck said.

“Instead of an engineer, you ought to be a motivational speaker.” Raleigh joked with a small smile.

“Nah, I can’t swear during those damn talks. Besides, I don’t know what I would do if it wasn’t engineering or fixing machines. It’s what I’ve done all my life.” Chuck replied.

“You’re right. It would be like me quitting construction to be a gun runner in a biker gang. The exact opposite of who we are.” Raleigh smirked.

“Oh, I’d love to see that. The whole leather and bike combo.” Chuck laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you would.” Raleigh chuckled.

Raleigh yawned and Chuck sighed.

“Wanna come back to bed?” Chuck asked.

Raleigh nodded and stood up, pulling Chuck up with him. The two made their way back to their bed.

“I love you, Chuck.” Raleigh yawned, spooning Chuck from behind and kissed his neck.

“I love you too, Rals.” Chuck said, grinning as he slipped back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are still a little rough right now so I need some fluff and comfort fics. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> As usual, I couldn't resist the S.O.A. reference. It was begging to be added. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support!


End file.
